Wild Powers
by sunset.freedom
Summary: Wild - (adj) uncontrolled or unrestrained, especially in pursuit of pleasure. Her powers had gone wild, what could she do? Her feelings needed taming, and only he could tame them. But, a potion, some kisses, and harsh words could change everything.
1. Wild Powers

I'm trying something new. First Teen Titans, and I ship RobRae like crazy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a pizza and a plot.

* * *

Her powers were out of control, which was why 16 hours of a free willing day, she was meditating. Trying to keep her emotions under control.

But he kept invading her mind, every single corner of her mind. No matter what, he was constantly there, he never left.

Now, that would be absolutely fine, if it weren't for his infatuation with the alien princess.

That drove her _insane. _Seeing them cuddle up together on the couch, drink out of the same cup, run off in the middle of the day together. That drove her _insane._

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. . .__Azarath Metrion Zinthos._" She began to levitate in mid air. Raven could hear her own breathing in the quiet morning air. Yes, it was 9 A.M. and she couldn't go downstairs. Not after seeing her cuddle up to him during a scary movie yesterday, jumping into his lap when the fake blood was smeared all over the poor blonde girl's bedroom walls. She blew out a computer and a vase. Boy Wonder looked at her questioningly, all she did was shrug and excuse herself.

Raven could suddenly feel another presence. _His _presence, invading another thing of hers, space.

"Rae?" Robin called out. Rae. That's not my name, she wanted to snap.

"What?" She answered, annoyed at him, she felt her descent occurring.

"I want to discuss last night, the vase and the computer." He spoke, his voice sounding controlled and leveled.

"What about it?" She hissed turning to face him.

"Well, they blew up. Out of nowhere, and I just wanted to make sure you're okay, your powers have been a little **wild** lately."

"I'm fine."

"Rae," She rolled her eyes at his cut up use of her name. "We have a connection, remember? Just let me in. Please."

Her answer was cold and hard. "No. You need to stay away."_**  
**_

"Rae-" But he was cut off, his girlfriend had just come up to the roof.

"Robin? We are about to start the day's morning with the breakfast." Starfire smiled.

"I'll be down in a minute, Star." He said turning his back to Raven.

Raven, however, heard something nobody could. The change in his voice, from controlled to just plain happy; and it hurt.

_Why was he controlled with me, but happy with her? Because, there's nothing to be happy about with you, he was about to reprimand you._

"Okay. But hurry, before BeastBoy eats all the wonderful cakes of pans!"

Robin turned back to talk to Raven, but she was gone.

* * *

She was in her room, lying down, lost in her thoughts.

The walls she kept up, growing higher and higher. Locking away the little girl who wanted to face the world; and every time she felt him try and break them down they grew stronger, covered in barbed wire and poison ivy, anything to keep him away.

Even though he was supposed to be enjoying a delicious breakfast with 'Star', he was mentally trying to win a battle he never could.

He was coming, she knew it, but she still jumped when she heard the pounding on her.

Looking indifferent, she opened the door and answered in her same monotone.

"We need to talk." He said entering her room.

"About what?"

"Your feelings. You weren't even in the room and you blew up the toaster this morning. Raven, you need to let me in, let me help." Robin pleaded.

"I can't." Raven looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. "I just can't."

"Is it me?" He asked. "Did I do something?"

"No," Raven replied."It's better if you just don't. Look, I'll get it together, I just need some more time and meditation. Now go."

Robin turned to leave, facing the door, he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. "I care Rae, I do."


	2. Trapped Under These Stars

What do I own? Nothing. Not the story, not the characters, just the plot and some sweats..

Ha, enjoy.

* * *

_I care, I do._ Those words had been ringing in her head ever since that morning. All day she thought about that. Brushing her teeth, taking a shower, drinking her tea, those words sat in front of her all the time.

She was done meditating when the alarm went off. "Titans Go!" Everyone sprung into action.

It was a bank robbery, probably second timers, smart enough to hide from cameras and leave no prints, dumb enough to trigger an alarm. It was two people, one tall, dark hair, skinny; the other was short, blonde and fat. Both carrying pistols.

Starfire blocked off their way out with star bolts, Robin secured the people in the bank. Beast Boy and Cyborg had caught them secured the robbers, and Raven saw the third person, a little too late. He came up behind them and shot the closest thing, Raven and Robin. Raven immediately protected Robin, engulfing him in her black energy.

It was instinct for her, for anyone, protection, protect the one you love. That's what it means.

She, however, was not that way herself. The bullet only caught her side, not enough to cause bad damage, enough to hurt her. Enough to knock her down, enough to make Cyborg take him, with everything less then grace. If you protect the ones you, you destroy anyone that harms them.*

* * *

She was unconscious, and he knew it was wrong. But he also had to know what was going with her.

Why was she acting so weird? Why was she always mad at him? Why were her powers so wild, but controlled when she was protecting him?

He had to know, it was his job as leader to make sure everyone was on point.

Yes, once he and Star started dating he did go a little out of his way to keep her safe, but at nobody's cost.

Right? Raven was hurt once, but technically that wasn't his fault.

Sorta. Robin remembered the look she gave him, so pained, he remembered how she brushed him off. '

I'm fine.' She had said.

* * *

_It was a hostage situation. At the courthouse. He was well armed, and wanted revenge. Daniel. His name was Daniel. His daughter had been killed and the killer had gotten off with a slap on the wrists. _

_Robin was standing in between Starfire and Raven. Daniel had started firing off, just going berserk, Robin had taken up some debris that fell and immediately protected her. Protected Star. Raven had tried to get out fast enough but she was hit with a piece of the ceiling while she was flying out._

_Robin had take Star and ran out. Daniel was taken away by some officers. BB had come out limping._

_Where was Raven? He got his answer the second Cyborg came out of the smoke, holding Raven's groaning, aching form. Robin had Starfire's hand in his, but reached out to touch Raven with the other. Cyborg sidestepped so he couldn't. He saw the bruises and cuts, and it tore at his heart. "I'm taking her home." Cyborg said coldly._

_Even Cyborg knew he messed up."That's some messed up stuff." BB had murmured following Cy. _

_He saw her bandages the day after, on the roof. She wasn't meditating. Raven was just staring at the sunset._

_"Raven?" He whispered._

_"Mmh?" She answered.  
_

_"I'm sorry, about yesterday. I should've protected both of you. Or at least tried." Robin admitted._

_"I'm fine." Raven had muttered, then turned to look at him, her violet eyes looking dull._

_"Yeah, but-" Robin started._

_"If Star and I didn't have our powers, and we were drowning, who would you save?" She breathed. _

_He had opened his mouth to answer, about to give a very good strong and compelling argument about equality. She turned and faced the city again._

_"Don't. I know your answer, you think you can hide it. I know who it is, but honestly, I'd rather save myself." With that, Raven flew away._

* * *

He was looking for answers. Robin was in her mind. Raven's walls weren't up, well they were, but he was able to get past them. Robin was searching, and finally he found them. He found them in the inner workings of her mind close to her heart.

_Why are you acting so weird?_ **My emotions have been throwing me off.****  
**

_Why have your powers been so wild? **Overload on emotions, too much to handle.**_

_He so close to her heart, almost answering his last question. Why-_

Raven woke up with a start, and Robin was pushed out. Less than two minutes later, Raven was limping over to Robin's room. She didn't even bother pounding on the door, she just came in.

"Why were you in my mind?! I was unconscious! Do you know how LOW and VILE that is?!" Raven screamed at him.

"You were never going to voluntarily let me in! So I-" Robin shouted back.

"So you poked and prodded in my mind?!"

"I needed answers! And you sure weren't giving them to me!" Robin's window had just shattered.

"Do you know how VIOLATED I feel? I have never gone into your mind without your permission, especially not while you were unconscious or doing one of your various _activities_ with Starfire!" Robin's mirrors were cracking, sheets flying off the bed. His cheeks reddened at the word "activities".

"Never?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Never." She said.

"Do you remember two weeks ago? After you got hurt? We were on the roof?"

"Yeah, vaguely."

"You said 'You think you can hide it. I know.' How else would you know?"

Her voice was small, almost like it wasn't there. "I didn't have to be in your mind to know to the answer. Your answer was in your heart anyways, and I can't go in there." She looked up at him with the same ghost eyes from that night.

The rest of the team burst in to Robin's room. "What's going on?" They all asked in unison.

"Stuff's been blowing up like crazy." Beast Boy said.

Raven looked at Robin while answering. "Nothing. I just need to go away for a while. I'll be back in a little. Make sure you stay out of my room."

Robin knew what that meant; out of her room, out of her mind.

* * *

Everyone was wondering where she was going. She didn't take any clothes. "I'll see you in a little Cy. You know where I'll be." Raven said.

Cyborg did know, he also knew not to follow her. It was her special place. It wasn't Azarath. It was right here on Earth.

He took her their once, on a day off. He took her hand and had her touch one. "So beautiful." She had whispered.

Beautiful indeed.

She didn't say anything else to anyone else, she just flew off. To her special place, to the place where her only emotion was calm, maybe even happy.

Raven had been there so often, they let her name some. Her own special three.

Cheyanna , Annabel, and Carolina. That's their names. It means "peace, joy, and happiness".

"Hey Chey." Raven called. Cheyanna immediately came over, obviously overjoyed to see Raven again. "Hey."

Cheyanna let out a happy squeak. Raven stroked her wet head, Chey got as close as she could, as if saying "I missed you."

"I miss you too Chey." Raven gave her snout a quick kiss. "I gotta go see Carolina and Annabel, I'll be back in a bit."

Raven walked away from the tank, and went to the lion's den. Even though her lions were a little rough with the staff, they were very sweet to her. They knew she was coming, they heard her sweet call. Carolina was always a little warmer than Annabel, coming over to Raven snuggling close. Raven let out a small whistle and Annabel came over as well. Raven sat down, and the two lions laid their heads down next to her lap.

"Baby girls. . . It's been so horrible lately. Robin and Starfire. I feel trapped in my feelings. Like you're trapped in this cage. Locked inside." She said looking at the stars. "We're locked under these stars, under these beautiful stars."

* * *

Okay, I love that you guys read and follow and favorite, but I would love some reviews. I haven't watched TT in years and we are all rooting for Season Six. Lawll. Okay. REVIEW. Please.

And, if anything is wrong or inaccurate, you need to tell me so I can fix, like I said, I haven't watched TT in years.

*When I'm Gone ~-~ Eminem* "And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her."


	3. Almost There

Disclaimer: I own . . . just about nothing.

Alright, READERS GO!

Again, I need reviews to know what I'm doing right and wrong.

Thanks.

Thank you to my first and ONLY reviewer :TheBigBadWolfxTheOncomingStorm Darling , thank you.

* * *

She had admitted to herself a few things that night in the lion's den.

1) Her powers are a little wild.

2) There are just some feelings you can't control.

3) She can't control her feelings about Robin.

4) She's going to have to learn.

Raven was okay with that, her lions taught her to have peace with her feelings. If they had peace with being trapped in a cage for the rest of their lives, she could have peace with being trapped in her feelings. It was early morning when awoke, around 6. The staff wasn't surprised to see Raven there, they liked when she came around, the lions were a whole lot nicer.

"Good morning Raven!" Cornelia called out to her. Cornelia was natural red head, red like cherries, and Raven liked that, she also liked the big contrast in her eyes. One was so brown, almost black in color, the other was light brown, almost hazel. Cornelia was so interesting. Cornelia was also a human friend of Raven.

Cornelia knew Raven was an empath, so she always had her emotions under control. Cornelia also knew about Raven's feelings about Robin, and Robin and Starfire's relationship.

Cornelia liked Raven the same, her violet hair, her lilac eyes, very beautiful.

Raven knew about Cornelia's crush on her coworker Ethan. Cornelia wasn't dumb about it, she knew Ethan wasn't perfect. But, she still got the same rapid heartbeat whenever he came around, the same sweaty palms when he smiled at her, the same weak knees when laughed the lovely laugh of his.

Just how Raven wanted to be around Robin, but she couldn't not with her powers. However, like Robin, Ethan had a girlfriend, Trinity. Like Raven with Starfire, Cornelia didn't hate Trinity, she just wished that Ethan was hers.

"Hey Nellie." Raven yawned. Raven was the only person Cornelia let call her 'Nellie'. She arose to meet the cherry girl and gave her a wry smile.

"Hard week?" Cornelia asked taking in Raven's tired appearance.

"That's one way to put it."

"I understand, this week I accidentally dropped all my bird feed in the alligator habitat, now I'm on lion duty." She turned to Carolina. "Which isn't so bad is it? Is it Cara?"

"Ah. I guess I have to be getting back. Titans get worried when you're gone for more than a night." Raven muttered the last bit, and practically spat the word 'Titans'. Cornelia knew what she meant.

"You can stay, you know hang with lions for today, and hang at my place tonight." Raven heard tenderness in her voice, something she needed. She also heard Eminem blasting out of Cornelia's ear buds, that were draped around her neck.

"Okay, cool." Raven agreed.

Cornelia nodded and began giving the lions their food. "Yeah."

"Thanks." Raven mumbled.

"Anytime." Cornelia murmured back.

* * *

"Sorry if the place is a little dirty, haven't cleaned since, a while ago." Cornelia said opening the door for Raven and shutting it behind her.

Of course, to Cornelia, a little dirty is one dish in the sink. She wasn't a neat freak, she just liked the place clean.

"It's cool." Raven sat down on her couch. Cornelia's place was big for an apartment, 2 bedrooms, a nice size kitchen, 2 bathrooms. She was always a saver, not a spender, this where it got her.

"Just make yourself comfortable. You want something to drink? I have tea." Cornelia was the only person who knew how to make Raven's tea exactly how she liked it.

"Sure, thanks." Raven uneasily sat on her couch. She got up and turned on the kettle.

"Stop saying 'thanks'." Cornelia urged. "And 'cool'. Okay? I'm not being nice, I'm doing this because I want to." She came back with a cup of tea, and a Sierra Mist. Cornelia has a huge sweet tooth, soda and candy, you could count on her for that.

That was something else about her: she was blunt. About most everything, if she didn't like it, she said it, if she wanted something , she said it (this, of course, does not include Ethan). She set down the cup in front of Raven and popped open her soda.

"What's bugging you?" Raven raised a questioning eyebrow. "Usually you launch into my music and find something to listen to. You're all stiff and rocky. Is it Robin?" Blunt as can be.

"Yeah." Raven couldn't help but be truthful, Cornelia bring that out in you.

"But, you've had problems with him before, what's the difference now?"

Raven sighed. "Like, I got shot." Cornelia's eyes bugged. "Not bad, only caught my side. But, it brought back memories of one time when I got hurt, and I asked him about saving me or Starfire." Raven scoffed. "He would've given an argument about trying to save us both, but he would've saved Starfire, I just know it. So I told him I'd rather save myself."

"You lied. . ." Cornelia spoke.

"Yeah, I lied. Anyways, that kinda ripped out my heart and smashed it into tiny pieces. I left. But, I came back, I always come back. No matter how hard it is to see him with her, holding her, _loving her._ It hurts, bad." Raven admitted almost silently.

"I know. I run too, sometimes I don't wanna come back, but I always do. I just have to get away." Cornelia agreed.

"The bird feed in alligator habitat. . . that wasn't an accident, was it?" Raven asked.

"He was about to kiss her, he was holding her so warmly, something he would never do with me." Cornelia confessed. "I dropped it all over them, well her, and ran." She snickered, "I'm pretty sure they saw the flash of red hair taking off." Raven started chuckling. Cornelia ran a hand through her crimson locks. She laughed a little louder, as she realized they probably saw her.

"It's pretty hard to miss that scarlet forest you have over there." Raven laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Cornelia was clutching her sides. All was silenced by a knock on the door. "Coming!" She ran up to the door, unlocking it.

Cornelia swung the door wide open, and saw 6 foot 4 Ethan peering down on her 5 foot 4 frame. "Hey." She said simply.

"Hey," He replied digging in his hands in his jacket pockets. "So today, I found this on a rock, in the alligator site." Ethan produced a cerise ring that Cornelia usually wore on her middle finger.

_He knows,_ She thought.

Cornelia began stuttering, looking for a response. "O-oh, um, er, w-well you see, I-I had lost this morning. B-by accident."

"Accidentally dropping all the bird feed in habitat this morning?" Ethan questioned.

"That wasn't me." Cornelia lied.

"Oh. Okay, I guess the burst of ruby hair I saw wasn't you either right?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"If it was me?" Cornelia tried.

"Then you saw something, something you didn't want to see, I'm guessing."

"Something that would've killed me to see." Cornelia said faintly. Ethan heard, but acted like he didn't.

"Well here." He dropped the ring in her open palm. "If it helps, I'm pretty sure what you think is wrong." Ethan said.

_Do it, _a voice said. _Do what you've never been able to do. What I'll never be able to do. One of us should get our happy ending. Please._ It pleaded. _ Please._

"Ethan." Cornelia called shakily, Ethan turned around and faced her. She took a deep breath. "It kills me. It kills me everyday to see you with her. To see you holding her, hugging her. Knowing that will never be me. Knowing that you don't love me like you love her. I want to hate you for making me feel this way, for making me so stupid, for breaking every single wall I've ever put up. But I can't, because I love you so much, too much. It hurts my heart when you're with her. When she's with you, knowing that she's yours and you're hers. It rips me to pieces when I see you kiss her. Seeing you kiss her like that, at the start of my day, would've killed me, so I had to. I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm saying this, I needed to get it off my chest. I'm sorry." Cornelia could feel tears brimming her eyes, her mismatched eyes.

A warm hand took her chin and brought it up to meet two beautiful mahogany eyes. She was leaning up, he was bending down, "I love you." He whispered. He placed his lips on her, gripping her waist in one hand, bringing the other down to her lower back. He could taste the tears running down her face.

* * *

Raven finished her tea and left without a trace. Back to the tower, at 2:47 in the morning. She didn't teleport, she flew. She liked seeing the city lights at night, she almost felt like one of them, _almost._

There was a single light on in the T-Tower, the kitchen light. She landed on the roof and entered quietly. She came downstairs and peered into the kitchen. Empty. Raven strode in, about to turn off the light. In the corner of her eye, she saw him sitting there. He wasn't sleeping, his breathing was uneven.

However, she still called out to him, as if she didn't know. "Robin?" The black shape shuffled.

"Yeah?" He answered, coming into the light.

"Why are up so late?" Raven asked, though she knew what her heart wanted ask instead. _Were you waiting for me?_

"Filling out some papers." Robin replied stretching, she saw the bags in his eyes.

"Oh, okay." Raven turned to go to her room, and try to get some rest.

"Raven, wait." Robin called out, seeking her again. Raven faced him again, taking in his tired, exhausted, appearance. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for going into your mind. That is your personal space, and I invaded it. Even as leader, it wasn't my place to be there."

"You didn't sleep." Raven spoke, not acknowledging his apology.

"I had a lot of work." He looked uneasily down at his boots.

"No, it only take about 4.5 hours at the max to finish case files. You finished them yesterday. You wanted to stay up," Raven inhaled. "I can smell the coffee on your breath." She walked closer to him. "Robin, why didn't you sleep?"

Robin sighed. "I was waiting for you." He disclosed.

"Why? I was fine."

"Yeah, well after the terms we left on, I wanted to make sure you were okay. That we were okay."

"We're fine." Raven stated.

"Why do you always say 'fine'? Stop it, 2 days ago you were mad and now you're 'fine'? You're always 'fine'. Like nothing bothers you. It does bother you and I know it, you don't always to be the strong one Raven. You may not know it, but I'm here for you. I know it bothered you when I saved Starfire, I know it bothered you when you got shot and I didn't protect you." Robin voiced.

It was happening, her walls were crumbling, he was consciously knocking them down, one by one. He stared at her, trying to get some kind of response or reaction. There was none. He backed up and turned to leave.

"Robin," She whispered. He twisted back and came to his original position in front of her. "I forgive you."

He knew what she meant.

He would take it, for now.

"Goodnight Rae." He said as he went to his room.

"Goodnight Robin." She almost smiled. Almost.

* * *

So . . . How was it?

Sucky? Good? Bad? Amazing? Review please!

Thanks again to my first reviewer : TheBigBadWolfxTheOncomingStorm

* * *

**_Excerpt from Chapter 4:_**

_She needed him. She was ready to admit that. He needed to know, before he left, before it was too late, he needed to know._

_"I need you Robin. So much. I've fallen in love with you. Damn it, I need to know I'm not in this alone!* Give me something! I need something to hold on to! Please!" Tears were streaming down her face. She fell to the ground. _

_There he was. Standing in front of her again. _

_"Raven, I. . . "_


	4. The Revealing of Feelings

Hi, It's me!

Disclaimer: Oh me? I own everything. That's why I'm writing it here! Nope, I only own the plot.

* * *

Raven noticed.

Maybe he wanted her to, or maybe he didn't notice. But she did.

He was always around. _Always._

When she meditating on the roof, he was there, just watching.

When she was reading, he was there, just watching.

_Does he observe the others like this?_ She had wondered. _No._

Why?

She also noticed him and Starfire. They were different. _Distant._ Starfire'd come in the room, and Raven, not wanting her powers to break things, left. But, seconds later, Robin would leave to. Not always following her, but sometimes just leaving. They'd sit together on the couch, and not hold hands, not cuddle, or snuggle. Just sit. The team had watched another scary movie, and she flinched over in his lap, Raven felt her powers heating up again, but he didn't even hold her. Then, she would slide out of his lap.

All this happened gradually, so when day, when two came to the rest of the team with an announcement, it wasn't a surprise what they had to say.

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy, had all sat down on the couch waiting to hear the news.

Robin looked at Starfire and she nodded. "Well, I guess there's no _special_ way to say this so I'm just going to say it, Starfire and I decided to break up."

The rest of the team looked indifferent. Raven was nudged by Cyborg and Beast Boy, so she spoke. "And?" She said in her monotonous voice.

"We knew that us getting together was big for you guys. So we didn't want this to change anything." Robin answered.

Raven again was nudged by Cyborg and Beast Boy. "And?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "Why would anything change? You two dating didn't affect the team, why would you two breaking up affect the team?" Robin had no answer.

"Star and I," Raven rolled her eyes at 'Star'. "thought that we should let you know. We were trying to be considerate."

"You guys acted like you're were only two people on the team. How is this considerate?" BB mumbled quietly, but Raven and Cyborg heard and nodded.

"What was that guys?" Robin quipped.

"He said, you guys acted like you're the only people one this team. Since you started dating Starfire, we've been doing the brunt of the work." Cyborg explained.

"You guys aren't serious?" Robin asked, looking incredulous.

"Friend Cyborg, Friend Beast Boy, you are playing one of the jokes right?" Starfire inquired.

"Raven, tell them they're being ridiculous, we have not been acting like that all. We do all our work equally, right Raven?" She didn't answer. "Raven?"

She sighed. She rose to her feet along with Cyborg and BB. "Look, I agree with them. When you guys started dating, all you did was gaze into each others eyes while we chased down the bad guys."

"Raven you're kidding right?" Robin demanded. "You guys are kidding!"

"Robin," Raven said keeping her voice low and level. "I got hurt _twice_, because of your relationship with Starfire, your wish to protect her put my safety and the safety of the rest of them, in jeopardy."

"Raven you know that was an accident." Robin replied.

"_Twice,_ Robin. Both times all you did was protect her, because you started dating her. You wanted to protect your _girlfriend_ and it was unsafe." Raven moved to start leaving, following Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin saw her bandaged side from when she was shot a few days earlier. He was silent.

* * *

"WHOOPED YOUR BUTT AGAIN!" Beast Boy gloated at Cyborg, not noticing Robin come in the room.

Robin cleared his throat rather loudly, getting their attention. "Guys, look. . . I'm sorry about-"

"Bro, shut up." Beast Boy interrupted. "We're not mad, it was just really annoying. Always having to do everything while you go run off into the sunset with her, it's tiring." Robin opened his mouth to respond, but then closed it seeing the boys return to their game.

He began wondering where Raven was, he hadn't seen her since this morning. Robin decided against asking them if they knew where she was, instead he got up and went looking.

Starting at the roof.

There she was, of course he found her because she wasn't hiding. She didn't care.

"Rae?" Robin called, coming closer to her still form. No answer. "Raven?" He came up beside her, she seemed to be staring intently at something, nothing, everything.

She only acknowledged his presence with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Raven," He sighed, knowing how difficult this would be. "Raven, I'm sorry about letting you get hurt. It's my job as team leader to be impartial and to make sure we're all on point. I let my feelings for Starfire get in the way of that."

"Yeah, okay." She sounded like she always did, "fine".

"Rae, please. Please give me something other than okay?" Robin begged.

She turned to face him, her eyes looking fiery. "What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do? Jump into your arms, and let you carry me off into the land of 'forever'? Is that it? No. You want me to be like her, you want this to be some stupid Hallmark moment. The one where I forgive you for hurting me, for letting me get shot, and then saying that we have to work together as a team, then we live happily ever after?Right? Wrong, Robin. I told I forgave you for going into my mind, not for causing me pain. So much pain." She whispered the last part. "Stupid me, thinking you could save me." She was about to teleport off, but he grabbed her hand and she took him with her.

They were in an open field, deserted, nothing to see except trees for miles. "Raven, I never knew you wanted me to save you."

"What?" It was like a tornado. An empty one. Stirring up nothing but air, knocking over tress, clearing out grass.

"You said you could save yourself." Robin repeated. The air grew stronger, almost knocking Robin over, but he kept his balance.

"I meant that at the time! But, Robin, every girl wants to be saved. Whether she's human or not, she wants to be saved." Raven retorted. "Damn Robin, I was waiting for you to save me and you failed both times. I kept waiting, in this rain, in a never-ending rain and you never saved me. You didn't care."

"NO. Don't say I didn't care, I do. So much, but you never needed me, you never wanted me. What was I supposed to do? Maybe," He exhaled. "Maybe I should just go back to Starfire."

**Did he really just say that?**

She needed him. She was ready to admit that. He needed to know, before he left, before it was too late, he needed to know.

"I need you Robin. So much. I've fallen in love with you. Give me something! I need something to hold on to! Please! I can't do this! I can't go on every day like I don't love you. Like it doesn't break my heart when hold her, when you hug her, when you _kiss_ her. I wish it was me. All the time. I wanna be with you. I wanna be yours. Robin, please. Damn it, I need to know I'm not in this alone!*" Tears were streaming down her face. She fell to the ground.

There he was. Standing in front of her again.

"Raven, I. . . " He **kneeled **next to her, taking her up in his arms, rocking her, soothing her. She could feel his heartbeat. "I'm in love with you too."

She stiffened. "You love Starfire."

"You're right." He admitted. "But, I'm _in_ love with you."

* * *

Oh my god. Raven was sooo OOC in this. I know, it's horrible. EW. I'm sorry.

No excerpt , but ideas.

- Robin & Raven come out to the team.

- Starfire's reaction.

- Trinity's reaction to Cornelia & Ethan.

- Robin has a choice: Raven or Starfire.

All of these are for the next few chapters, okay.

*Daddy's Little Girls*

Review! Please, it keeps me going.


	5. It's Unavoidably Inevitable

Haiii. Big thank you to the wonderful & amazing , Assadart. Your review was perfectt, gave me a lot of beautiful ideas and such and such. bUt, i was not going to have RobRae come out the NEXT day to the team, that's a little extravagant, LOL this story isn't that crazy. Dont you think?

_**A/N it took me forever to write this chapter, too much editing. Make sure you drop a review below, so I know what you think? Thanks doll.**_

**Disclaimer: ** I own the plot, lmao, and nothing else.

**_A/N 2 : TEEN TITANS TROUBLE IN TOKYO IN COMING ON CARTOON NETWORK ON JUNE 14. MARK YOUR FREAKING CALENDERS._**

_**last A/N I'm starting this chapter off with Ethan Trinity & Cornelia love triangle. I've had CORHAN shippers PM about it.**_

* * *

Cornelia ran a hand through her cherry hair, after straightening her bangs and then giving on trying to straighten the rest of her curly hair, she decided let it fall how it naturally fell. However, she had other things on her mind. She was going to see Ethan for the first time since the night they kissed. She said that she would call him later, but she didn't. Cornelia was trying to figure what he was going to do about Trinity.

_Would her dump her? Would he date me? Would he act like it never happened?_

These thoughts ran through her head as she began cleaning out the bird cages.

"Hey beautiful." Cornelia was about to shriek, but she recognized the voice. She spun around and was face to abdomen with Ethan. She then backed up, realizing how close they were standing, and peered up at him.

"Oh, hey." She replied, and turned around to wipe up the poop covering the floor of the cage.

Ethan grabbed her elbow and spun her around to face him, smiling down at her, Ethan raised a questioning eyebrow. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Cornelia huffed. _She was not okay_. "You can't come around and call me 'beautiful', while you're dating Trinity. You are still dating Trinity right?"

"Yeah, but, like, yeah I am." Ethan rubbed the back of his neck. "But we kissed."

"Yes, we kissed. I don't regret it, but you need to break things off with Trinity. Okay?"

"Alright. But can I have one kiss?" Ethan pleaded, puckering his lips in an odd fashion. Cornelia chuckled, and rose up one the balls of her feet, Ethan leaned down, capturing her bottom lip in between his. Gripping her waist tightly, he pulled her closer, her limp arms went around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

"OH MY GOD!"

Ethan and Cornelia separated at the shriek, but saw the it wasn't his soon to be ex-girlfriend screaming. It was Curlynn, but Cornelia and others liked to call her Cruella, their supervisor and Trinity's best friend.

"What's wrong?" Trinity asked sprinting over to the bird habitat.

"Ethan kissed her!" Cruella yelled, not missing a beat.

"You cheated on me?" Trinity asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he did!" Cruella interrupted.

"Look, Trinity, this isn't how I wanted you to find out. But since we're here, there's nothing else to say. I'm sorry."

"YOUR SORRY!" Trinity screamed. "You cheated on me with Strawberry Shortcake here and your SORRY?"

"Her name is Cornelia." Ethan replied.

"I don't give a rat's ass what her name is." She turned to Cornelia. "You kissed **my** boyfriend!"

"Ex-boyfriend." Ethan stated.

"WHAT!?" Trinity wailed. "EX?!"

"Trinity, I love her, and you can't do anything about it." By now, Cornelia had fallen behind Ethan, pressing her front against, trying to shield herself from the inevitable." I love her, okay? This honestly wasn't how I planned on telling you, but it happened. I'm really sorry."

"You know what?" Trinity shouted. "FUCK YOU." Trinity stomped off, followed sharply by Cruella.

"Well," Cornelia laughed. "That was dramatic.'

"It was, but I have a feeling that it's not over yet."

"I have the same sinking feeling."

"But, I meant what I said. I love you Cornelia, and nobody on this Earth could ever do anything to change that." Ethan smiled, and kissed the top of cherry head.

"I love you too, Ethan." They stood for a while in their tight embrace, before returning to work.

It was like walking on thin ice, never knowing which step would send you into the freezing water that are irrevocably below.

* * *

Raven avoided him.

Like the plague, she avoided him.

Not even allowing herself to be in the same room as him for more than a minute, 90 seconds tops.

She was naturally an early riser, so she got her tea and enjoyed the 5 am peace. She stayed in her room, reading or meditating during lunch.

But, she could never avoid dinner. No Titan could. Dinner was a must. When opportunity allowed they all had to eat dinner together. Robin says it was to make sure the team would remember that they are a family, not just heroes.

She really didn't want to, but there was nothing she could do. Raven never really ate dinner, she could always feel Robin's eyes on her. He thought nobody could tell, but she could. She really didn't like being watched.

"Raven!" Her head popped up at the sound of her name.

"What?" She asked.

"Friend Raven, would you like to go with me to the mall of shopping tomorrow?" Starfire grinned.

"No." Raven replied.

"But, Friend Raven-" Starfire tried again.

"No." She repeated.

"What's up you Raven? You've been in your room all week-long, we barely see you. You aren't conjuring up another Malchior or anything right?" Beast Boy joked.

It was like ripping off a band-aid, and pouring salt on the wound. "I'm going to my room." Raven muttered and started to exit the room.

"You haven't finished your tofu yet!" Beast Boy called out.

She turned to face him. The plate of tofu was surrounded in a black aura, then thrown in the trash. and the glass plate was thrown at Beast Boy's head, and narrowly missed. "I'm going to my room." Raven said louder, implying that she was done with the conversation.

As she reached her door, a hand was laid on her shoulder. By the weight and size of the hand she could tell who it was.

"What?" She asked without turning around.

"We need to talk." Robin said, not even addressing her cold tone.

"There's nothing to talk about." She spoke, not turning around.

"The roof, in 15." His tone suggested he wasn't expecting a sarcastic remark.

She was about respond, but the alarm went off and they sprinted in action.

* * *

It was a bank robbery in process, by their usual villains: Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth.

After assessing the danger and damage, Robin shouted. "Titans Go!"

Something was off about this battle, and nobody would know until later.

* * *

Mammoth and Gizmo had been contained, but for some reason they couldn't get Jinx.

"Robin!" She had called out. They were facing each other, Robin in a fight stance. "I have a pretty little surprise for you!" She stalked closer to him, he was unnaturally still, Raven had then come out and was ready to end it.

"Jinx. I wouldn't dare if I were you." Raven seethed.

"What do this?" Jinx put her hand out and blew a powder like substance into Robin's face, leaving him coughing and stumbling.

Raven picked up a nearby mailbox with her powers, and threw it at Jinx, who didn't respond.

After they were all in the truck, and on their way to jail, the Titans made their way back to the tower.

Nobody knew what was in store for them, or how it would affect their team.

* * *

SOOO CLIFFY. LMFAO. SOO CLIFFY. I am changing the rating this story from T to M.

Okay , I have huge plans for this stuff you know ? Some other stuff is going to happen that is going to be crazy .

Blagh. Okay , bye my lovelies.

* * *

**_*EXCERPT FROM CHAPTER 6*_**

**_((|| GUYS. I DECIDED TO USE THIS AS LIKE AN IDEA PART RIGHT DOWN THERE. I AM GOING TO USE SOMETHING ELSE IN CH.6 THAT'S NOT ACTUALLY FROM THE CHAPTER. IT WAS FROM AN OLD STORY I WAS WRITING. IM SO SORRY.||))_**

_**"Raven, it hurts." His voice was strained.**_

_**"What hurts?"**_

_**"Not being near you. Come here please. I need you." The desperation in his voice tore at her heart.**_

_**"I'm coming." She phased through the floor and came to his room.**_

_**Robin felt immediate relief the second she entered the room. "What's going on? Why is this happening?"**_

_**"The powder Jinx blew at you. It was a love powder, or potion, whatever you wanna call it."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"That's why you can think straight when I'm here, and you combat skills, and everything else. That's why."**_

_**"That's why I want to take you right here? On the floor of my room?" He asked, leaning against the door, desire and lust overwhelming him.**_

_**"Yeah. I guess so." She sighed. **_

_**"It also explains the thoughts and dreams right?" He breathed.**_

_**She faced him, flipping through her mind, she never read anything about thoughts or dreams. "No."**_


	6. A Curse of the Heart

Haiii, beautiful people. Wassup ?

I think this chapter is going to be one of my favorites. ( You'll see why . ;;;) HA . ) Lol , okay.

I got really excited for this chapter. But, being an author, I like to give credit , where credit is due.

_A/N, hey thank you to my reviewers from last chapter. You guys are perfect. You know, Assadart, your remind me of myself which is so weird, and thank you for pointing out the error with Cornelia and Ethan thing. But yes. _

This chapter was inspired by **_Love Potion by Amber_****_ Myst_.** The story was perfect. A lot of this was inspired by that story. Please, please, read it. It's perfect.

_Huge A/N : the excerpt from last chapter was not for this, I was going to repost, but i'm lazy as fxck. sorry. the excerpt was just an idea. i got a new one and thats the one i'm going to use'm sorry for any hopes and dreams that were crushed. I'm so sorry._

**i don't know. i feel so fxcking sick right now omg. i can't lay down bc every time i do, i feel like im drowning, i've been sneezing all morning. i am sorry for this chapter's spelling and grammatical errors, im too lazy to fix them, and the person that usually proofs them isn't answering me. soo sorry.**

Disclaimer: I own , nothing, nothing, nothing.

* * *

"He'll be alright." Raven assured them.

"So what, exactly, is going to happen?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, after looking up pink powder, and addressing his symptoms, I looked it up in my books, and found out what is was. It's a love elixir." She answered.

"Elixir?" Beast Boy repeated.

"A potion. Originally, I thought Jinx was in love with him, and wanted him to reciprocate the same feelings. But, she allowed herself to be captured before Robin woke up. So it's not that." Raven sighed. "Here's the problem. He fell in love with the first person he saw when he woke up. If he had seen Cyborg, he would have fallen in love with Cyborg. But . . . he saw me."

Raven heard gasps, and a shocked 'what'.

"He loves you?" Starfire gasped.

"Yeah, he loves me. But, there's more." Raven spoke. "There are also certain circumstances, that are involved." She took a deep breath and sat back on the couch. Keeping her eyes straight ahead she spoke."The potion works both ways, even though I wasn't in direct contact with him when it was administered, it knows who he's "in love" with. So the potion has minimal control over me as well, and because it's two different types of magic, I can't heal him, or myself."

Cyborg was sitting with a straight face, nobody was looking at anybody. "You can't heal him? At all?"

"No, he has to be given the antidote by Jinx, she gave it to him."

"What exactly will this do? Other than make him love you more?" Starfire asked. Raven noted the icy tone in her voice when she said 'love you more.'

Raven thought back to the book, what she had read, she also thought about Starfire and Robin breaking up. Starfire never really said anything, she just seemed sullen, like she hadn't initiated the break up, or it wasn't mutual. "His feelings will be extreme. He'll want to protect me, constantly, it'll be like he has a part of me. His thoughts, depending on the strength of the potion, won't be clear if I'm not near him. But, even if they are clear when I'm not with him, I'll be on his mind for a good percentage of the time." She decided not to mention the excessive feeling of lust; she didn't want to cause any alarm by anyone, especially Starfire, who she was beginning to think, is still in love with Robin.

"There's nothing we can do?" Starfire chewed on her lower lip, her one true love would be pining for Raven. Raven. She would be taking Starfire's only love away from her.

"Not unless you can get Jinx give him the antidote."

Cyborg sighed. Beast Boy was unusually quiet, seeming to take the situation at hand very seriously. Nobody spoke after that, it was late, almost 1 in the morning. Starfire was running her fingers through the ends of her hair. Raven just sat, playing with a loose string on the couch. It was completely silent. If a feather had dropped, they all would've jumped. "Who's going to tell him?" Beast Boy inquired. It was a plausible question. The three titans looked at the empath.

"Okay." She answered.

"Guys, let go to bed. It's late, let's figure out the rest tomorrow." Cyborg said, rising to his feet.

"Yeah dudes, I'm beat." Beast Boy agreed.

The boys had made their way out, but Raven and Starfire never moved. "Friend Raven, what if we never get the antidote?" Starfire was anxiously running her fingers over her hair, fidgeting in her seat. Raven really didn't know what to say. But, she couldn't let her down, or hurt Starfire who's always been so kind.

"I'll figure out something, I promise." Raven assured. "It'll be okay." She really didn't know who she was trying to convince, Starfire of herself.

The two girls made their way to their rooms, trudging along. "Goodnight Friend Raven." Starfire flew slowly and went to her room.

Raven, however, stopped in front of Robin's room. She didn't know if it was the potion, or just herself, but she wanted to check on him. He claimed to be drowsy and wanted to sleep, as soon as they got home. She opened the door, and there he was, snoring quietly.

How would the team deal with this? Could they still fight? Would anything be the same after this?

These questions occupied her the entire night.

* * *

"What the-!?" Robin heard this and some other words being yelled. He opened his eyes and looked at his teammates standing in front of his bed.

He took one hand and rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes. Robin was about to move his other hand so he could sit up. But, it was wrapped around a slim waist. Who was that? He peeped over to see who it was lying next to him.

_Raven?_ "Rae," Robin shook her slightly, awaking her from her slumber. "Raven wake up."

"What?" She sat up tiredly looking at Robin. "Why are you in my bed?"

Starfire cleared her throat, and crossed her arms. Cyborg stared at Robin, wondering if this was part of the spell.

Robin ran his hand through his messy hair. "Raven, you're in my bed." Raven looked around and saw she wasn't in her room. She looked under the covers, quickly, seeing that they were both still fully clothed, with the exception of her cape.

"Why are you in his bed?" Starfire was staring straight at Raven, if looks could kill. Beast Boy was watching them, trying not to laugh.

"I don't know, I came in last night to see if he was okay. I don't know if I. . . " Raven trailed off realizing, she had never left. "I didn't leave." She leaned down and picked up her cloak of the side table. Starfire was seething quietly.

"Why didn't you leave?"

"I don't remember. I thought I did, all I remember was laying down, in bed and going to sleep. Nothing else."

"Did you tell him about the potion?" Cyborg was piecing together what happened, probably what every titan was trying to do.

"What potion?" Robin was still sitting next to Raven, neither had gotten out of bed.

"I am now."

"I'm out. I don't know how this gonna go over, and I don't want to see it." Beast Boy scrambled out.

Cyborg grabbed Starfire's elbow. "Let's give them some privacy." Starfire was still for a few moments, but eventually was led out.

"What's going on Raven?" Robin faced her, both still wrapped up in the blankets.

"The powder that Jinx blew at you yesterday, was a love potion. The potion, however, works both ways. The moment you woke up, I was the first person you saw, so the potion works on me as well. I thought Jinx liked you, but that wasn't it. I guess she thought that with our team leader down, it wouldn't be as easy for us to work, but since it's working on me as well. That's two of us down."

Robin was listening, to some extent. The moment she had started talking, he focused on her lips. Her beautiful lips, how soft they would be if he kissed. Where she could put those soft lips. _No, Robin. You can't think that. Not about Raven.__  
_

"Robin?"

His head popped up and he looked into her violet eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Okay, so . . . can we reverse this? Can you do something?"

Raven wanted to try something, but the possibilities of what could happen were too great. "No, you can't mix two different types of magic like that, not on the same person."

Robin was trying to focus, trying to think, but she was so close, she was in his bed. All he had to do was lean over and- STOP. Robin mentally berated himself for thinking that about his teammate. "What precisely are the side effects of this potion? All of them?"

Raven ran over the list in her mind. "Well, um. Elevated feelings towards the loved one, more so love than any others. Need for protection of the loved one. Um, impaired thinking without the presence of the loved one. The proximity to the loved one can't be great. Like being across the hall is okay, but being on a different floor, depending on who initiated it would cause pain. Of course, the need to be near you has already kicked in for me." Raven drew in a deep breath. "There's one more."

"What is it?"

"Lust."

Robin eyes widened. "Lust?" He repeated. "Like sexual lust?"

Raven nodded slowly. She had asked herself the same thing. "Sexual lust. The potion's remedy can't be given by me. But, the potion has requirements that can lessen the effects. If we **_act on the sexual__ lust _**the potion's effects, should subside, not leave."

"So, that's why I want to take right here on my bed?" Robin mumbled, not realizing Raven heard, he dropped his head in his hands.

"Yeah, and that's why I would let you." Raven muttered back.

Robin got up. "We can't. We'll figure something out. Soon." He wasn't really sure if he believed that, but it sounded right.

"If you say." Raven got up and started leaving. Robin was hit with a wave lust after seeing her curvy form move to hide in her cape.

She shut the door behind her, and the second it closed Robin let out a loud groan of frustration, not sure if it was sexual frustration or not.

* * *

It wasn't going to be easy, they knew that, but who knew it would be so damn hard?

Robin, testing out the proximity distances, went into the training room while Raven was in the kitchen. Then, after experiencing a little pain, he went in his room, while she was on the roof.

He was huffing and puffing for a while, then felt a sharp pain near his heart. Struggling for air, he called for Raven. He couldn't speak above a whisper, so hoping her walls were down, he called her using his mind.

_Raven, please. I need you. Come. It hurts. Please._

Raven had phased through the floors, coming into his room. "Are you okay?"

He took a deep breath and his heart slowed down to its normal rate. "Yeah. . . yeah. I'm okay. Just testing the boundaries."

_Is he stupid? _"Robin, I already told you the distance. Why would you be stupid and do that?"

"I don't know, it sounded like a good idea at the time." _Yes, he is stupid._

Raven rolled her eyes and began her exit. Just as she was by the door, she was slammed against the wall.

She was staring Robin right in the mask.

He was chewing on his lower lip while scanning her body with lustful eyes. Before Raven could blink once, his lips were moving fervently on hers. It was like he couldn't get enough of her. The taste on her lips, her warm, sweet lips. His heart almost jumped out of his chest when she draped her arms around his neck, falling victim to his kisses. Soon his lips left hers, and he began kissing her neck, and sucking on her jaw. Light whimpers fell out of her mouth, and he smiled against her neck. She started tugging on the hairs at the nape of his neck, signaling that she wanted his lips back. He held in a loud groan at the roll of her hips. It pleased him to hear her shallow breathing when he once again removed his lips from her, settling on a spot under just behind her ear. He figured that was her spot when she rolled her hips forward again, moving her head to the side so he had better access. He actually groaned when Raven snapped her hips again, meeting his forcefully.

"Friend Robin, I'm making the midday foods for lunch. Would you like some Crostrlag?" Starfire twiddled her fingers.

Robin jumped at the sound of her voice. He backed away from Raven slowly wondering how she'd react, he stared at her while she stayed there not even moving, as if to hold the moment, trying to get it back. But then Starfire knocked again. Raven didn't even open her eyes, just phased through the floor, most likely going to the roof. Robin sighed.

_What was he thinking? Why did he kiss her? Why didn't she stop him? Why did she kiss back? This is going to have some major consequences.  
_

* * *

Raven sat on the roof, legs dangling over the edge, she was too tired to meditate, she could barely catch her breath.

_That kiss._

That was she could think about, nothing more than the kiss. She was trying to piece together what happened because her mind had fogged over once his lips were met with hers. All she could remember was his soft lips, the way he had caressed her hair, then dropping his hands to run up and down her sides. The feel of _all_ of him against her. So warm, she could stay there all day, all week, all her life.

But, it wasn't hers. This kiss, those feelings, they weren't hers. Well, it was. . . but it wasn't for her.

Lies. It was all lies. That's what if felt like. Everything he said, about being in love, was lies.

_Of course it's lies, he just said that so you wouldn't quit the team when he didn't reciprocate those feelings. Who could ever be in love with a demon like you?_

**I'm not a demon! Robin wouldn't lie like that, he does love me!**

_Keep telling yourself that. Is that why he kissed Starfire? Is that why they've been so secretive after they 'broke up'? Don't be ignorant honey, they're still together and you know it. The only reason he kissed you was because of that curse._

**NO! It's not a curse! It's just a spell. He only kissed Starfire that one time in the rain . . . and few other times after that. But they aren't together! I know it. Robin's not that type of guy.**

_Really? The only thing I know is that he practically ran after he told you he was 'in love' with you. Why do you think you've been avoiding him? I've been trying to save you from yourself all along! Damn it Raven! You need to listen to me. HE LOVES STARFIRE. Why in the world would he want you if he has a beautiful alien princess? Why would he want the dark, lonely, 'creepy', demoness? Huh? He doesn't. It's kinda funny how he played you. Made you believe that he loved you. It's time to put your guard up again Raven, he's already knocked it down once. If you don't put it back up, you're going to end up seriously hurt._

**But. . . I love him.**

_Then stop._

**How?**

_Raven listen, you can't love him. You don't have to feel. Feelings make you **weak** Raven. Do you want to be weak like the rest of them? Controlled by your emotions? Oh wait, you already are. Pathetic and weak._

Raven could feel her heart clenching after hearing this because she knew it was true, she just didn't want to believe it.

**You're lying. You are a LIAR.**

_Don't believe me? What's he doing right now? While your sitting here with your 'feelings'? What's he doing? Why don't you go see?_

Raven, not wanting to believe her own mind, phased back to Robin's room. Empty. She went down into the living and saw them. Robin laughing and Starfire giggling while she grabbed his arm. Such an intimate gesture.

_I told you. He doesn't love you._

He responded like how he would, leaning in more than needed, smiling along.

She flew out the doors into her room. She didn't, however, allow herself to cry. She wasn't like that. She cried that once, but it was just for show right? Completely for show, to add the effect. That wasn't her, it was just one of her emotions overpowering her. She repeated this over and over until she actually believed it.

**I want this to stop. Please, just make it stop.**

_I will, Darling. All you have to do is stop feeling, suppress your emotions completely, lock them in a box and throw away the key, never to be found by anyone. Do that and you'll be okay._

**Promise?**

_Of course._

* * *

Okay. I think was one of the best chapters i've ever written. ESPECIALLY the last part. The part with Raven. Yes .

Lemme explain.

So the italics at the end with Raven is kind of like Doubt and Anger with a mix of Skepticism. It's the voice that tells her all emotions are wrong, even though they are emotions themselves.

The bold at the end is kind of like Faith and Dependence with a mix of Hope. It's the other voice that wants to believe that there is good in all emotions, even if they lead you down the wrong path sometimes.

Those two voices are constantly fighting telling what to and not to feel.

The one that is good & the one that is bad, well . . . that decision is up to you!

Enjoy, because there is much more to come.

Love for nevermore and always . -~- ME.


End file.
